


Pixel's Platonic Pairing!

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: 10+ Chapter fics [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Adorable, Adulthood, Adults, All Platonic ;-), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Artists, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Cameos, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Kink, Conversations, Crossdressing, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Detention, Developing Friendships, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Filming, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Healthy Relationships, Hugs, Jokes, Knock-Knock Jokes, Late Night Conversations, Loyalty, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Possible Character Death, Rain, Relationship(s), Rich Text, Romantic Friendship, Sarcasm, Sexual Experimentation, Singing, Stalking, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Pretty much just a SHIT TON of platonic Septiplier one shots people have requested or ive thought of!





	1. Happy Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you insist on lying to me?"
> 
> "Because it won't matter if I tell ye."
> 
> "How do you know that?"
> 
> "I don't wanna find out."
> 
> -AdultsAU!  
> -Student/Teacher relationships, Depression, Extended Metaphors, College, Drug Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't clear, Mark is one of Jack's teachers, but their relationships is...a little less than platonic.
> 
> This FULL relationship is explored in my fanfic Teacher's Pet

Jack looks in the dorm mirror, pinching and pulling his cheeks into a smile. He frowns as it drops.

Why won't it stay?

He huffs, picking up his pill bottle off the dresser, eyeing the label.

_Nausea, Hallucinations, Blackouts, Insomnia._

Nice side effects. Jack sighs, looking back up at the mirror with a smile. It looks forced.

It is.

Happy thoughts, though, Jack.

He twists the cap open, picking up his glass of water and downing 3 pills, chasing it with liquid energy.

He pokes and prods his face again, thinking only happy thoughts.

Why does he only frown?

It's a trick of the eyes, really. He isn't doing it intentionally, that's his default emotion.

He sighs. He smiles. He frowns. He looks confused. His face seems to seize a bit.

Happy thoughts.

He shrugs, sliding in his headphones, turning towards the door to the hallway. 

He hums along, lyrics floating in his head.

_If home is where the heart is then we're all just fucked,_  
_I can't remember..._

  
He walks, eyes closed, breathing easy.

  
_I can't remember the good old days..._

  
Jack twists and turns through students, messenger bag close to his body, buttons clinking as he makes it to the STEM building.

It's empty, but so is Jack.

  
_My mind is a safe, and if I keep it then we all get rich,_  
_My body is an orphanage, we take everyone in..._

The song sings, and Jack frowns as he walks through the doors. The pills should work soon.

Happy thoughts.

  
He enters room 234, taking a seat in front of the sterile white lab table.

He waits for Mark to turn around, then smiles. It feels forced.

It is.

Happy thoughts, Jack.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Mark asks, and Jack gives him a brighter smile, waving around in the air.

"I'm not doin' anythin', Mark. Why are we here?"

"Because you're not okay."

"I'm fine! See?" Jack motions to himself, his head swimming with happy thoughts and lost dreams.

"Just because you're smiling doesn't make you fine."

"Mark," He chuckles, standing up and walking to the dry erase board where his teacher stands. He runs his hands up and down Mark's shoulder, eyes lidded as he smirks. "Don't worry about me. Ye worry about _yer_ job. Ye _trust_  me right?"

Mark eyes him softly, taking his hand and massaging his palm slowly. "Of course I do, but I'm not going to let you do this to yourself." He whispers, eyes locking with Jack's.

Jack just beams at him, pills working away his urge to cry. "We all have our ways of copin' Mark. M'fine."

"Why do you insist on lying to me?" Mark demands, locking his and Jack's fingers together as he sighs.

"Because it won't matter if I tell ye. It's not somethin' ye can help." Jack whispers, and he smiles softly as Mark stiffens.

"How do you _know_ that?" Mark accuses, and Jack chokes on a laugh.

"I don't _wanna_ find out." Jack says, backing away from Mark. "I have a class to get to, and so do ye. Teachers aren't supposed to be late y'know."

"Neither are students." Mark chastises, and Jack full on guffaws at him, picking up his bag again.

"Go to _class_ , Mr. Fischbach." Jack rebuts, and Mark laughs at the formality of the situation.

"Happy thoughts, Mr. McLoughlin."

"Happy thoughts." Jack says, exiting the building and heading to his next class.

 


	2. Stop It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets Mark in trouble, and he's not too happy about it. 
> 
> -High School AU!  
> -Alternative Jack and Hipster Mark  
> -Tension, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Detention

"I can't _believe_ you fucking got me in trouble you asshole!"

" _Me_ the asshole? Yer the one who started it!"

"You threw a **goddamn** pencil at me!"

"Oh yeah? Well that's cause yer a-"

" **Boys**!" The teacher said, causing Mark and Jack to shut up immediately. "It is _both_ of your faults you're in detention. I suggest that you stay quiet and do your work until the lunch bell rings, then you can go back to class. Fair enough?"

"Yes Mrs. Faz." They said in unison, plopping down in their seats as the students around them giggled.

"Shut yer fuckin' face Daphne." Jack said, causing the girl to 'shut her face'.

"Don't be such a rude shit, Jack."

"You'd know _alot_ about bein' a shite wouldn't ye, Mark?"

" **BOYS**. What part was I _not_ clear about before?" Mrs. Faz said, and Jack huffed and sat back again, sticking his tongue out at Mark.

"Typical." Mark mumbled, and Mrs. Faz gave him a glare.

"Maybe you two just bother each other because you like each other, is that it?"

" **WHAT?!?** " Jack squeaked, face just as red as Mark's.

" **NO FREAKING WAY!** " Mark screamed, crossing his arms as Mrs. Faz laughed at them and put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Whatever you say boys, whatever you say."

They sat in silence for a few minutes with Jack drumming his pen lightly on his desk and Mark squinting at him. Jack looked up from beneath his brown fringe and smiled.

"Need something, Marcus?"

Mark huffed and rolled his eyes. "My name isn't Marcus, _Séan_." He spat, smiling as Daphne giggled again. "And if you're going to drum, will you at least do it _properly_? I've seen you perform, you can do much better than that."

Jack smirked at Mark as he realized what he'd said, leaning over his desk to stare Mark down. "Ye come to my shows, loverboy?"

"Oh, fuck off!"

"No way, m'flattered now, my ego is **fucked**."

"You're stupid."

"I prefer Jack~" He said, and Mark chuckled at him.

"Well, _Jack_ , if you must know, I may occasionally pop by your concerts now and then. You're pretty talented I _guess_."

"Ooooh and the ego strokin' ends. Bitter one too." Jack said, blue eyes squinted in amusement. "Thanks though, bro. Yer pretty talented too, I _may_ have seen a few of yer short films. Don't get too cocky on me now!"

"I mean, I'm already pretty cocky..."

" **Ugh** ye disgust me!" Jack laughed as the lunch bell rang, signaling their return to class. As they were chatting and walking out, Mrs. Faz stopped them.

"Mr. Fischbach, Mr. McLoughlin, I don't expect to see either of you here anymore, _especially_ together, understood?"

They both nodded at her and waved goodbye, talking like they'd been best friends for years. 


	3. Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack get ready for a costume party, and wow does Jack look hot. 
> 
> -High School AU  
> -Crossdressing, Crushes, Teenagers, Parties, Friends

"You look..." Mark swallowed, eyeballing his best friend carefully as his nurse's skirt flowed in the loose air, " _Gorgeous_ , Jack."

Jack smiled and blushed, turning around to the mirror and swaying. "Ye think? It's not too much?"

"Not that I can see, you're gonna put all the girls at the party to fucking shame, I'll tell you that."

"Oh stop it. Where's yer costume?" Jack asked, and he giggled as Mark rolled his eyes until they crossed, smacking his forehead dramatically.

"Dammit I left it at home. Will we have time to go get it my darling?" Mark said, teasingly, and Jack spun around, batting his eyelashes, heavy under all the mascara and eyeliner.

"O'course we will." Jack said, in the deepest voice possible, erupting a laugh from Mark. After Jack had finished fixing his skirt and slipping on his chucks, Mark grabbed his keys (and may have checked Jack out a few times) as they left Jack's house to go get his doctor costume.

* * *

 

"Oh Hi... _Jack??_ " Mark's mother said, staring at his nurse costume. "Well, don't you look ravishing?" She smiled, and Jack blushed as Mark ran upstairs to change.

"Thanks, I try. Do ye really think I look okay?"

"You look amazing, but you could use a little more color to compliment all that black...here, come with me." She said, pulling Jack along to her room just as Mark came back downstairs.

"Mom, what are you doing?? We're gonna be late!!!"

"Oh hush, I'm giving your nurse here 50 CCs of color before he goes out in the dark and gets hit." She responded, and Mark crossed his eyes in anger.

Jack laughed as she pampered his face, pointing at Mark. "Why do ye do that?"

"Do what?"

"Cross yer eyes like that? Ye do it all the time, it's adorable!" Jack raved, and Mark's mother laughed.

"He's done that ever since he was younger, looks pretty stupid to me."

" _ **Mom!**_ "

"Just saying! Okay, Jack, how's that?" She asked, handing a mirror to check out his new makeup. She had added on some glitter and blush to make everything else pop. Jack loved it.

"I fuckin' love it! How does it look Mark? Do I look sexy enough for ye Doctor?" He asked, strutting up to him and poking his nose.

"You're too adorable to be sexy. But you look gorgeous as always. Can we go now? We have like, 10 minutes or we're late."

" _Fashionably_ late, Mark. Noone gets to a party early." His mom chimed in, and Jack chuckled as Mark glared at her.

"Okay, okay, let's go so ye can rest up fer yer next 12 hour shift. Thanks again for the makeup!" Jack said, waving goodbye with one hand as he pushed Mark with the other. They entered the cool October night with newfound, heading off to their first ever Senior costume party.

 


	4. To Eat or Not To Eat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark have a...debate of sorts. Is this meme still funny? Proooobably not.
> 
> -High School AU  
> -Playful Banter, Teenagers, Libraries, Video Games

" **YES THEY FUCKIN' DO!!!** "

"No they _don't_ Jack. It's abnormal."

"Yer a hypocrite."

Mark guffawed at that, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! Ye do _tons_ of weird shite!"

"Like?"

"Like...like...I dunno, _fuck_  ye! I'm goin' to get Wade and settle this."

Mark waved him off, getting another sip of his coke.

* * *

 

"Waaaaade!" Jack shouted, and both Wade and Bob sighed audibly.

" _What now_ , Jack?" Wade looked at him with a long suffering face.

"You. You. Come with me so I can proove yer lil' friend wrong!"

"God you and Mark _again_? Why don't you just fucking kiss and get this all over with? You could cut the sexual tension with a knife." Bob said, huffing as he stood up with Wade to drudge behind Jack.

"Shut the _fuck up_!" Jack squeaked, and Wade smirked as he elbowed Bob.

* * *

  
"Oh hi Wade, Bob, I see Jack has dragged you in here because he's a psychopath."

"Am not!"

" **WHAT ARE YOU GUYS EVEN ARGUING ABOUT???** "

Jack frowned and plopped himself down on the nearest beanbag of the lounge area.

"Pineapples being on pizza."

"Are you kidding me."

"No? Does it sound like a fuckin' joke??"

"Jack. You screamed my name and got me off the couch because of a **FUCKING FAD???** "

"It's not a fad, it's an abomination."

"No fuckin' way! Tell him Wade!"

Wade just groaned out loud, grabbing Bob's shirt and dragging him back to the game room.

"You'll regret not takin' my side!" Jack yelled after them, and Mark laughed. "Shut up they didn't take yer side either."

"They didn't have to. My side is _reasonable_."

"It's not _reasonable_ to food shame someone!"

"Foodshaming? Is that a thing?"

"I dunno...foodshame me daddy!"

"Oh god." Mark laughed as Jack threw his hands on the air with unbridled joy. "You're a nutcase. Truly psychopathic."

"Yeah well, yer the one who says I'm yer best friend. So who's really the crazy one here?"

Mark chuckled as he stood up, heading towards the door back into the library to go play games with Bob and Wade. "It's still you, pineapple boy."

"Hey, get back here I'm not done with ye!!"


	5. Goodnight Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark go stargazing, but get a little lost in the dark.
> 
> -College AU!  
> -Complaining!Jack and Annoyed!Mark  
> -Stars, Constellations, Best Friends, Fear of Heights, Getting Lost, Driving 
> 
> For Mochii :3

 

"It's beautiful out here, Jack!" Mark said, signaling for his best friend to come stand on the edge of the rocks with him. Jack took a huge breath, stepping slowly onto the cliff.

"I really don't like this idea Mark...I mean, who stands on a _cliff_ in the middle of the night to look at stars?" Jack replies, shivering slightly from the cold wind. Mark turns to him with an incredulous look as he holds out his hand to help him walk.

" _We_ do. Now quit being a scaredy cat and come star gaze with me." Mark says harshly and Jack chuckles.

"Oh ye, let me just stop bein' terrified of heights for the night so we can sight see."

"That's the spirit!" Mark says as he pulls Jack into him quickly.

"I fuckin' hate ye." Jack sighs, allowing himself to be manhandled for the time being.

"Yeah, yeah, here look!" Mark whispers, handing him the pocket telescope so he can get a better look while steadying him with one of his hands. Jack frowned and took the stupid thing, pressing it near his eyes and glancing up.

"They all look the fuckin' same, Mark."

"That's cause you're doing it wrong!" Mark fixed the telescope towards one of the constellations and watched as Jack smiled.

"Oh it's so cool!"

"Right? It's so pretty..."

" _So_ pretty." Jack replied with a laugh. After a few more switches of the telescope, they turned back towards the woods in search of their pathway back to their car.

* * *

 

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember which way we came?"

"Ye mean ye don't?"

"I mean...I'm not saying I _do..._ "

" _Mark!_ "

"Okay! I may have...forgotten. I blame the gorgeous stars, Jack they're so-"

" _Pretty_ , yeah I got it." Jack sighed, putting his hands on his hips and absentmindedly tapping them. "I guess we just....start walkin'?"

"Sure, we can do that. Stay close though?"

"Yeah. Stay close." Jack smiled and said nervously as they relied on the crunching of leaves and the flashlights on their phones to guide them.

* * *

  
"I'm _tired_ Mark." Jack sighed, and Mark rolled his eyes.

"It's been five minutes, Jack."

"Five minutes too long." Jack insisted, and Mark just ignored him this time.

* * *

 

  
"Jack will you _please_ get up? It's getting darker by the second and I really don't want to be itchy tomorrow."

"Mmmph five more minutes ma!" Jack squeaked, resting his head on a tree.

" _Jack!_ "

"Okay! Jesus Bear Grylls..." Jack mumbled under his breath, and Mark hit him on the arm.

* * *

 

"Fuckin' finally!" Jack said, hopping off of Mark's back and sprinting towards the small parking lot with all of his might.

"What happened to 'I can't walk anymore'?"

"That was when I thought we were gonna die in the woods with 5% battery and no food." Jack replied, and Mark mumbled as he rubbed his back.

* * *

 

  
The drive home consisted of Jack's obnoxious snoring and Mark's screaming trying to wake him up. Finally, they pulled back into their apartment driveway and Mark flicked Jack on the nose.

"Ow! What the _fuck_ was that fer???"

"Your loud ass snoring." Mark said, deadpan, as he stepped out of the car. Jack stretched for a second then stepped out, yawning loudly.

"Awww is the widdle baby sleepy still?" Mark asked, poking and prodding at Jack's sides to make him squirm.

"Shut up and open the door before I make ye carry me again." Jack said, and Mark huffed, obliging.

 


	6. Dance Dance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark are drunk! And...dancing. 
> 
> -College AU!  
> -Drunk!Septiplier  
> -Drinking, Dancing, Embarrassment, Friends, Cameo Characters (Felix Kjellberg and Aaron Ash), Jokes, Youtube References

"Would someone _please_ stop them? They're embarrassing me!" Felix said, throwing his head back dramatically.

"This can't get any fucking worse." Aaron said as they watched Mark and Jack dance on the dancefloor.

Well...they thought they were dancing. In actuality, Mark was just wiggling while Jack was headbanging. It was, to say the least, a disaster. A crowd had formed around the two as they had formed some sort of "dance off" between them.

"Go Jack! Go Jack! Go Jack!"

"Mark! Mark! Mark!"

The crowd around them was roaring as their friends watched from the bar, tilting back their bottles as far as they could.

"I'm gonna need therapy."

  
"You're telling me? I'm going to have to bleach my mind to get these stains out."

Meanwhile, Jack and Mark had found a new beat, grinding their backs on each other like TV party girls. For the most part, all you saw was green hair waving back and forth and a mess of tan limbs in the air.

"Whooooo!" Jack screamed, pumping his fist in the air as the bass dropped.

"Fuck yeah! This is the stupidest thing I've ever doneeee!" Mark replied, doing the robot off to the side as Jack rolled his body. They continued their routine for hours until all of their adrenaline began to drain and they had to return to the bar.

"'Ave ye two been sittin' here th' whole time?" Jack hiccuped, using the bar as leverage to take his seat next to Mark.

"Yeah, we wanted to stay as far away from... _that_ as possible." Aaron replied, motioning towards the dancefloor.

"Aw, c'mon it was fun! You guys are boring!" Mark laughed, smacking Felix on the back.

"Ow, Jesus Mark are you _stronger_ when you're drunk?"

He looked pensive for a second then shrugged. "Maybe, I bet I could lift one a you guys!" He slurred, wobbling his way back up to a loose standing position.

"No thank you, I like my limbs unbroken."

"Ye can pick me up!" Jack volunteered, and Felix and Aaron snickered.

"He can pick you up anyways, Irish." Felix shot back, and Jack stuck his tongue out at him right before he was lifted off the ground with a 'hmph.'

"You're _really_ light for a drunk college kid."

"Yer really _strong_ for a drunk college kid."

"Before you even start to have a pointless argument again, we need to get back to campus soon." Felix pointed out, and Aaron sighed in agreement. They took their friends by the arms, rolling their eyes as girls and guys alike waved goodbye to them, and helped them out to the car they had shared.

* * *

 

The drive home was...uneventful. Almost as soon as Jack and Mark hit the car, they were out like lights.

"Thank _god_ that's over. I'll never be able to sleep again."

"I think...I found my only weakness."

"You mean it's not Tartar Sauce?"

"Tartar S- oh god did you reference _Tobuscus_?"

Aaron laughed the rest of the way back to the dorm, with Felix groaning in the side seat as he sang Mini Minotaur.

 


	7. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark have some spin the bottle fun.

"I want you to be my date to the party."

" _Again?_ Mark I'm beginnin' to think ye jus' like flauntin' me around 'cos I'm pretty." Jack pouted, and Mark gave him an incredulous look.

"Shut up you egotistical bastard. I'd rather not go through the details of finding a new date, and people fucking love you."

Jack smirked as Mark sighed, damn his ego.

"They love me, do they? Do ye _love_ me?" Jack replied, poking and prodding at Mark childishly.

"I swear one day I'm going to punch you and you will deserve it."

"Hey, I'm a delight! Until _that_ day yer gonna help me pick out my outfit for this party."

"Do I _have_ to?"

"Not unless ye wanna go alone!" Jack screamed, running towards his room with Mark padding slowly behind him.

* * *

 

The party was already started when they got there, and parking was hard to find. Luckily it wasn't a house party this time and they were lucky enough to get invited to a birthday party, which meant-

"Mark is there gonna be cake???" Jack said, shaking Mark's arm like an excited child.

"Probably, but don't you _dare_ spend the party in the kitchen." Mark squinted, and Jack huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine..."

"Names?" The hostess asked, crystal eyes bouncing between the two but settling on Mark.

"Mark Fischbach and his um," Mark clears his throat as Jack laughs. "my date, Séan McLoughlin."

She looked over the list and checked them off, giving them a small smile as she stepped out of the way to let them in. "Enjoy the party." She said, winking at Mark and Jack gagged silently.

"Yer not even into the party yet and yer _already_ gettin' hit on. How??"

"I guess its because i'm pretty." Mark mocked, and Jack rolled his eyes and walked away, mumbling in Irish under his breath.

__

* * *

 

How they had gotten roped into a game of spin the bottle was beyond them. They were sitting across from each other, not a drop of alcohol in their body, nervously biting their lips.

It was a total of 10 girls and 7 guys in the room, so that meant there was a 41% chance of them kissing a guy...and a .06% chance of them kissing each other. Those odds were not a good thing.

"Your turn Mark!" One of the girls, whom he recognized as his American Literature classmate Lilli, called out to him. He smiled and nodded, placing a shaky hand on the bottle and spinning it. His heart raced as he watched it, then he heard a throat clear and looked up at Jack.

 _'Relax.'_ He mouthed, and Mark nodded slowly as the bottle came to a near halt. He watched the final spins as the bottle finally stopped.

In the direction he was just looking in.

Pointed at the person he was just talking to.

_Fuck._

"Fuck." Jack muttered as the crowd around them cheered pushing both of them on the shoulder.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Tyler started, and Mark gave him a hateful look as the rest of the room joined in. He looked at Jack, who gave him a shrug, standing up and walking towards the middle of the circle and plopping down in front of Mark.

"Ye okay?"

Mark exhaled deeply, scrubbing his face and focusing. "Yeah I'm okay. Let's just...get this over with."

"Jeez, ye make me sound hideous."

"You know you're not hideous, Jack."

"Yeah. But it's all about reass-"

Mark cut him off as he pulled their faces together, smashing their lips into each other in a less than grateful kiss. The crowd around them _oooh'd_ and _aaah'd_ as the kiss was broken, Jack with his eyes closed and Mark with a smirk on his face.

"Reassured yet?" Mark whispered, and Jack gave a breathless laugh with a nod. He stood back up, going to his spot, and placing his hand on the bottle.

"Now, who's the next lucky person to touch these, sexy, Irish lips?" Jack mocked, and Mark sighed.

The bottle spun around again, but this time Mark and Jack didn't look at each other. Maybe they had cursed it last time?

"Mark and Jack! Mark and Jack!" The crowd cheered around them as they sighed in annoyance. 

Lo and behold, the bottle stopped on Mark, and he made a spectacle about it.

"FUCKING-CAN YOU _NOT_ , BOTTLE??"

"Ye afraid yer gonna like my kisses American Boy?" Jack winked, and Mark rolled his eyes again.

"Shut it, Irish."

Jack smiled and motioned for him to come to him, standing up to meet him. Mark walked over to him, sighing as he crossed his arms.

"Aw c'mon m'yer date! Yer _supposed_ to kiss me!"

"Do _you_ kiss all of _your_ dates?"

"Guess yer gonna find out." Jack smirked as he grabbed the back of Mark's neck to make their lips meet yet again. The other 15 people were screaming at the point, and Jack broke the kiss away with a light string of saliva still connecting them.

"Ew!"

"Don't ye complain! That's gonna be the best kiss of yer life!" Jack laughed as they both wiped off their mouths.

* * *

 

  
After a few more anxious rounds of spin the bottle and no more awkward kisses, they migrated to the front of the party to grab some cake on their way out.

"Fuckin' finally! Ooooh its chocolate **MARK IT'S-** "

"Chocolate. I heard you when you nearly **MADE ME DEAF**."

Jack laughed and pulled him towards the chocolate cake, grabbing a slice and covering it with a napkin as he waited for Mark.

They got their cake and said goodbye to a few people, dodging the various questions they got about their relationship as they finally escaped.

"Did you enjoy the party?" The hostess asked, and they both nodded. She smiled at Mark, waving goodbye, and Jack huffed.

"Even when I _kiss_ ye they still flock to ye!"

Mark laughed and hugged Jack, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "It's okay, they're intimidated by you because you're pretty."

"Really? You think m'pretty?" Jack smirked,winking at Mark as they got into the car.

"I wouldn't _kiss_ someone twice if I didn't think they were cute." Mark replied, and Jack's smirk returned as they headed back home.


	8. Pull Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna play in your hair!"
> 
> -High School AU!  
> -Newfound Kinks, Best Friends, Hair Pulling, Relaxing

Jack and Mark were sitting in Mark's bedroom watching youtube videos, and Mark noticed something was wrong. Jack was fidgeting his hands in his lap, squirming awkwardly in the bed.

"What are you _doing_??" Mark asked, and Jack sighed quietly.

"If I tell ye, will ye _promise_ not to judge?"

"Do you have a boner?"

"What??"

"A boner. Do you have-"

"I _heard_ ye but _why_ would ye ask that??"

Mark shrugged, laying back on a pillow. "You told me not to judge you so I figured you had a boner. Anyways, no. I won't judge you. Go ahead and tell-"

"Can I play with your hair?" Jack said, rushed and breathy as his face turned red. Mark chuckled, but then it turned into a full blown laugh and his face was doing that adorable scrunchy thing. "What the fuck is so funny??"

"You thought i was gonna judge you for wanting to play in my luscious locks?"

"God when ye put it that way it makes it sound dirty."

"Whatever. Yeah, here do you need me to lay across?"

"Uh that'd be, that'd be nice. Sorry if this is weird I just...playing in people's hair soothes me."

"Listen man, I'm not gonna kinkshame you for liking my hair. You can pretty much say you liked to be spanked as you're shocked with a collar and I'd probably just shrug my shoulders."

"Are ye tryin' to admit somethin'?" Jack smirked, and Mark deadpanned.

"Oh yeah. Hey Jack I like to be shocked with a collar and spanked until i jizz." He said, and Jack only laughed and shrugged.

He started with small strokes to Mark's hair, eventually running his fingers in between it. Mark let out a content sigh as his eyes began to drift closed, his mind relaxing.

He was totally fine until Jack gave an experimental tug to his hair.

And...and _oh_ Jack should do that again.

As if Jack read his mind, he pulled again, lightly, staring down at Mark.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, and Jack smiled at him innocently.

"You were fallin', I was tryin' to pull ye back close. Why?" He asked, and Mark sat up on his elbows, blinking slowly.

"Dude...i got this weird feeling. Like, here do it again." He said, bending his head down for Jack to pull again. Jack did, and his whole body jerked as he let out a small gasp.

Then his dick twitched.

_Oh. Fuck._

"Oh...Mark I think ye have a kink."

"What?"

"A kink. Like...ye like to have yer hair pulled. It turns ye on." Jack said, and it was so nonchalantly it made Mark laugh.

"That's so weeird." He drawled, then he shifted and hissed, the friction wasn't doing anything for his dick...anything good at least. Jack laughed quietly, then smiled at Mark less innocently than before.

"Do _ye_ have a boner?" He mocked, and Mark blushed red and rubbed his face, burying it back into Jack's pantsleg.

"Just caress my hair so I can sleep my way out of this mess." He smiled, and Jack laughed as he ran his hand through his hair, resisting the urge to pull it again.


	9. Jack and Mark Make A Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark wanna start a youtube channel with the help of their friends Robert and Felix
> 
> -College AU!  
> -Youtube, Best Friends, Witty Banters, Friendship

"We should start a channel."

"A channel fer what?"

"Like, youtube?"

"Doin' _what_?"

"I dunno...gaming commentary?"

"Hm...I guess that sounds pretty nice. What could we name it?"

Mark looked thoughtful for a second then snapped his fingers. "Well, they call you Jacksepticeye, so that could be part of it..." He frowned, then smiled again. "How about SeptiplierGAME?"

"Septiplier? Th' fuck is that?"

"Septic as in Septiceye and Plier as in Multiplier like in gaming...i could go by Markiplier!"

Jack chuckled at him, taking another bite of his burger. "Okay I'm in. When do we start? What do we even do?"

Mark shrugged. "I dunno just...play games together, talk while playing, and film it. Then we can get Robert to help us edit and upload it right? He does YouTube."

"What about Robert doing YouTube?" Robert said, plopping down next to Jack.

"Mark wants to start a YouTube channel."

"Fuckin' serious? That's really lit fam."

Mark groaned at the slang and smiled. "Will you just help us edit the videos?"

Robert nodded as he dipped a chicken strip. "Yeah! I'll totally help you edit."

"Edit what bros?" Felix called, taking a seat next to Mark.

"Our videos for our YouTube channel."

"Legit? Oh I can sub to you bros! I have a channel too."

"What's it called?" Robert asked, and Felix sat up straight as he mocked his intro.

"My name on there is Pewwwdiepieee." He said, closing his eyes and squealing his voice.

"And I thought _Markiplier_ was weird..."

"Whatever you say Jacksepticeye."

"Awww you guys got creative! Mine is RobertIDK."

"You don't know what?"

"What I wanted my username to be." Robert sighed and Mark, Jack, and Felix laughed.

"Are you gonna be a family friendly MLG channel?"

"Why would we need to be family friendly?"

Felix shrugged and Robert laughed, moving some hair out of his eyes.

"Does YouTube pay well? Like, I don't expect to live off of it but..."

"It pays fair." Robert says, finishing up his last strip.

"Yeah. _Fair_." Felix replies, rolling his eyes as he finishes a sandwich.

* * *

 

Later that day, Jack and Mark are flipping through steam, looking for games to play.

"What about..." Jack squints, reading the title. "Bendy and the Ink Machine?"

"Where are your contacts or glasses, Jack."

"Shut up. Do ye wanna play it or no?"

Mark shrugs. "Yeah it sounds cool. I'll download it while you go get your glasses."

Jack groans, standing up. "Fuckin' fine ye little..." He trails off as Mark laughs, clicking on the game.

* * *

 

"Top O' the mornin' to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye!"

"And hello everybody my name is Markiplier~"

"And welcome to: Bendy and The Ink Machine!"

"Now we found this game on steam and it looked really interesting so, hopefully Jack and I can uncover the mysteries of the Ink Machine."

Their banter and gameplay went on for about an hour until they finally finished chapter 1. They figured that was a good stopping place, so they ended the game and recorded their outro.

"Well that does it for this video! If ye liked it, punch that like button in the face! And, high fives all around!"

They both double high fived the camera, then each other, laughing.

"And as always we will see you," Mark points at the camera, smiling, "in the next one. Buh byeeee!"

They cut off the recording software and   
Robert and Felix clapped from the doorway. "You guys are naturals!"

"Really?"

"Yeah totally, i'm proud of ya bros!" Felix smiled, brofisting them as they traded places with him and Robert.

"If you guys need anything let us know!" Mark called as he and Jack headed to the kitchen for a well deserved drink of water. Recording was gonna be harder than they thought.

 


	10. Parental Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a part 2 to Pull Me In. The prime example of platonic Septiplier :3
> 
> -College AU!  
> -Best Friends, Sexual Experimentation, Traveling, Visiting, Hugging, Awkward Boners, Daddy Kink.

Jack was in his studio painting when he heard a knock on his door. Assuming it was his roommate, Robin, back from his errands, he wiped his brushes onto his overalls and yelled a simple "come in."

"Looks gorgeous..." A deep voice rumbled, and Jack's eyes widened as he recognized it. Sure enough, he turned around and was met with soothing brown eyes and a pearly white smile. 

"Mark!!!!!!" He screamed, running towards Mark and wrapping his arms around his neck in excitement. "What the hell are ye doin' here????"

Mark laughed into his hair, wrapping strong arms around the Irishman's waist. "It's spring break and Robin told me you were getting all whiny so I figured I'd come surprise you."

"Robin's a lyin' bastard." Jack mumbled into Mark's shirt, inhaling his scent as he gave one last squeeze before letting go.

"Of _course_ he is. Now that that's out of the way, I was promised a cozy couch?"

Jack frowned and pouted, wiggling a finger at Mark. "Oh no! Yer not knockin' my pillows down in yer sleep. Yer gonna sleep in my bed so I can keep an eye on ye."

Mark scoffed as Jack took his bag and walked towards his bedroom with it, following closely behind him.

  
"Did you wanna go finish painting or...?"

"Huh? Oh, nah it'll be fine. I am gonna go clean up a bit though. Ye can use the bathroom in here and I'll use th' guest one so I can go put up my supplies." Jack waved goodbye and Mark blew him a kiss as he left. He decided he's hop in the shower and change before Jack came back.

* * *

 

Soon after he slipped on his basketball shorts and plain t shirt, Jack walked in and plopped down on the bed, Mark following suit.

"Are ye hungry or anythin'?"

"Nah. Just...tired I guess." Mark smiled, and Jack nodded.

They talked about college classes and their roommates, and all the crazy things in between.

"You know, I won some more awards for that photo I took of you." Mark mentioned, and Jack blushed.

"Really? That's amazin'. I didn't win any awards but, the paintin' I did of ye is in one of these art museums close by if ye wanna go see it tomorrow."

"Of _course_ I wanna go see it! I talk about your art all the time."

"God ye sound like a proud pa."

"Maybe I am! You should start calling me daddy." Mark smirked, and Jack bit his lip at the mention of the name.

"Maybe I will, _daddy_." He mocked, and his heart raced at how easily the word rolled off his tongue. Mark bumped his shoulder, and Jack smacked his bicep, leaning onto his chest.

"Ye remember like a year ago when we found out ye had a hair pulling kink?" Jack said abruptly, causing Mark to look down at him with mischievous eyes.

"Yeah? Oh god are you going to tell me that your fetish is true? Do you want me to spank you?" Mark gasps sarcastically as he sits up. "Do you _have_ a shock collar?"

"Would ya shut up???" Jack huffed, and Mark chuckled in defeat.

"Okay, what is it? You can tell daddy _anything_. " Mark said in a rumbling voice and...yep. Jack was hard. _Sigh_.

"That. That's it. That word." Jack huffed, frowning at his sexual frustration as Mark smiled.

"What word? _Daddy?_ " He said, dropping his voice lower. Jack bit his lip again, face blushing hardcore.

"Yes. That one. I like it."

Mark laughed as he poked Jack's noticeable erection lightly. "Yeah I figured."

Jack mumbled a 'shut up' and hit Mark with a pillow, which he stopped by grabbing Jack's wrists and climbing on top of him.

"You're not supposed to hit your _daddy_ Jack." Mark smiled, and Jack was...well Jack was loving this angle.

"Yer not makin' this any easier." Jack replied, squirming in Mark's grasp.

"Well, it looks like I'm making things _harder_ I guess." He smiled, and Jack licked his top lip lightly.

"Hey Mark?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna do something _really_ gay?" Jack breathed, and Mark was one step ahead of him. Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard the knob turn and 3 audible gasps.

"I can't even leave you kids in the house for an _hour???_ " Robin yelled as Felix and Dave cackled. Mark got off Jack with a heavy blush while Jack pouted.

"Thanks _ma_ , but I had all the parental guidance i needed." Jack chuckled as Mark bursted into laughter, leaving everyone else totally confused.


	11. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack go visit their families for winter break.
> 
> -Adults AU  
> \- Friends, Missing Someone, Distance, Skype, Jokes

"How's your trip?" Mark asked, running a nervous hand through his freshly dyed blue hair, watching Jack carefully from his phone screen.

"It's fun...I kinda miss bein'... _home_ , y'know?" Jack smiled, biting his lip tentatively. "How's yers?"

"It's good...my mom is _still_ insane." Mark smiled as Jack chuckled.

" _Jus_ ' yer ma? Try my whole family."

"Ah, now I know where you get it from. They refill you when you visit." Mark laughed and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm ready to see ya again tho...I miss that stupid face of yers in person."

Mark sighed, sitting his head in his free hand. "I miss you too, Irish."

Jack scoffed. "That's not a nickname, y'know. I _am_ Irish."

"Oh _trust_ me, I know." Mark teased and Jack pouted.

"I've got half a mind to hang up on ye."

"Don't you have half a mind anyways?"

" _ **MARK**_!"

"I'm just kidding!" He chuckled as Jack laughed, then he heard a female voice say Jack's given name. Jack sighed, shrugging.

"Guess that's my cue to come back to my family. 4 more days, right?"

"Yeah...4 more days then the comfort of our own apartment and endless video games." Mark mused, and Jack smiled again.

"It sucks we can't text."

"I know. But we can Skype later after you get settled in...right?" Mark asked, eyes full of hope. Jack nodded eagerly and rolled his eyes as another ' _Séan!'_ echoed through the room.

"Right. Bye roomie!" Jack waved and Mark laughed.

"Buh bye roomie!" Mark waved as the call ended.

They both sighed, returning to their respective families with a bright smile, ready for the end of winter break.


	12. We Are Equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack are equal..  
> Right? 
> 
> -CollegeAU!  
> -Friends, Masculinity, Peeing Races of course, Insecurity

"What?"

"People see me as girl, like...I dunno, feminine."

"They may see you as feminine, but not inferior."

"Dude! Anytime anyone makes a fuckin' joke about us havin' sex, I'm always the bottom even though ye _know_ I'm the top!" Jack pouted, eyebrows knitted together as Mark laughed.

"Do you hear yourself right now? You're angry about something that never even happened!"

"But if it fuckin' did I'd pound yer ass into tomorrow just like I do in video games!"

"Oooookay, well while you have your little crisis, I'm going to get food."

"Yer gonna listen to me Mark!" Jack said, grabbing his jacket and following Mark out of the front door.

"I've been listening to you ramble on about this 'inferiority' you think you have for like 5 minutes now." Mark drawled, and Jack huffed as they got in the car.

"See?!?! Yer doin' it again! Yer brushin' me off!"

"I'm not brushing you off, Jack. I'm telling you you're insane."

"Your face is fuckin' insane!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Jack groaned loudly as Mark chuckled at him, heading to their favorite sandwich shop down the street.

* * *

 

When they got there, Mark opened the door for Jack, to which he rolled his eyes and made Mark go in first. Next, Mark let him get into the booth first, but Jack refused, opting to just get in on the other side.

"Are you gonna be like this all day?"

"Stop treatin' me like that!"

"Like what??"

"All nice 'nd shit!"

Mark groaned tiredly, shutting his mouth and holding up his menu and ignoring Jack.

* * *

 

"So...are ye gonna ignore me now." Jack asked as they got back into the car after their meal, which they split per Jack's request. Mark shrugged at him, getting in the drivers side and closing his door. Jack sighed and got in, staring at Mark. "Mark.."

"Yes?"

"Stop actin' like that."

"Hm."

"Mark Fischbach!"

"Sean."

Jack huffed as they pulled into their apartment, Mark getting out without him and entering the house. Jack stopped the door quick enough to side in, seething at Mark.

"Okay! I get it."

"Get what?" Mark asked innocently.

"We're equal."

"Oh?"

Jack sighed quietly. "Yes. Now will ye fuckin' stop?"

Mark turned to him and smiled, grabbing him by his waist and picking him up into a hug. Jack huffed then giggled, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck to hug him back, taking that as a yes.

"Now put me down ye asshole!" Jack squelched, and Mark did, of course, because they're equals.


	13. Blessed With A Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack shows up at Marks house at 1am.
> 
> -High School AU!  
> -Breakups, Hurt/Comfort, Anger,Teen Angst, Comforting, Friendship, Sleepovers

Jack knocked on Mark's door angrily, blue eyes filled with angry tears as his breathing was labored.

"Okay I'm coming!" He heard Mark say, and he crossed his arms, tapping his foot furiously on the ground. Soon enough, Mark opened the door, hair ruffled and eyes squinting as he sighed. "Jack?"

"Are yer parents home? Nevermind, just fuckin' let me in the door." He said, pushing past his best friend as he stomps up the stairs, backpack full of clothes in tow.

"Yes they're home, and you're gonna wake them up if you keep talking so loud! It's _1am_ Jack!" Mark whisper yelled after him, following him up to his room.

"She _**fucked me over**_ dude!" Jack screamed as Mark shut the door, shushing him angrily.

"Keep your **_goddamn_** voice down!" Mark frowned, then he raised an eyebrow. "Wait what? Are you talking about Sheila?"

"Yes! That fuckin' she-witch. _Fuck_ her!" Jack said, throwing his backpack to the floor and plopping down on the bed.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what she did or just keep cussing?" Mark complained, sitting down next to him and ignoring his annoyed look.

"So she went to Riley's party right?" Jack began, and Mark nodded along. "Right, so then, I get there, not knowin' she's even _there_ and she's gettin' _grinded_ on by some dude! Can ye _fuckin'_ believe that??"

"Yes. Jack I told you she was a slut from the get go. I mean the nickname Slutty Sheila didn-" He relented when he saw the angered look on Jack's face and waved his hands dismissively. "Nevermind. Did you dump her?"

"Of course I did! At the fuckin' party! She came all boohooin' to me later talkin' about how she'd change and this and that but I've heard it all before." Jack sighed, and Mark patted his shoulder lovingly.

"Dude maybe you should take a break for awhile? I mean, nothing seems to be working out for you lately. How about laying off of the dating scene for a bit?" Mark said, and he could use both hands and probably feet to count the number of girls that have fucked Jack over this school year for backup.

"I guess yer right. I swear m'fuckin' blessed with a curse or somethin'." Jack rolled his eyes, placing his head in his hands and focusing on Mark. "This fuckin' sucks. Sorry I burst through yer door at 1am. Yer parents probably _hate_ me."

"They _love_ you Jack, you know that. And it's cool man, I would have loved a lack of slamming things and screaming though. Overall, great job." Mark smiled, and Jack let out a breathy laugh.

"Yer _so_ funny Mark."

"Thank you, I'll be here all year."

"How unfortunate." Jack said, and Mark bumped his shoulder.

"Whatever. Can I sleep now? We kinda have school in the morning and I have to explain to my mom why there's a young Irish boy in my bed."

"Tell her the internet if she asks."

Mark snorts at this, flopping back onto the bed and rolling up in his covers. " _Goodnight_ Jack." Mark says, and he feels him hit the sheets behind him, turning his back towards Mark's.

"Goodnight Mark!" Jack replied, and they fall into a rhythmic sleep, minds wandering to what tomorrow holds.


	14. Platonic...ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark's relationship comes into question.
> 
> -CollegeAU!
> 
> -college, relationships, flirting, nervous habits, domestic routines, video games, restaurants, questions, Cameos (PewDiePie and NateWantsToBattle)

"Hey bros!" Felix called out, and Mark and Jack looked up to see a slightly tall, black haired guy following behind him into their room. "This is Nate!"

Said person waved at both of them, enhancing the dimples on both of his cheeks. "Hey, I'm Nate."

"Jack!"

"Mark." Mark said solemnly, and he and Jack both waved.

"We were coming to see if you guys wanted to come to lunch with us but, if you're busy..." Felix said, blue eyes trained on Jack playing in Mark's hair as he played video games.

"Huh? Oh, no not really. Just lounging." Mark smiled, and Jack blushed as he stopped his movements. "Where were you thinking of going?"

"Well, Felix suggested Peppers, and I've never been. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Sure! I fuckin' love Peppers! Imma get a lava cake!" Jack yelled, sliding from under the covers to pull his shoes on. Mark also stood up, pausing his game and stretching.

"Cool, yeah I'll go for Peppers. Lemme just grab a shirt and some shoes."

"We can wait on you bros outside!" Felix replied as he and Nate walked out and closed the door behind them.

* * *

 

Jack and Mark emerged from the door moments later, arguing about something small. As soon as the door was locked, Mark fluffed Jack's hair and laughed, turning towards Nate and Felix. "Ready?"

"You fuckin' say it like they weren't waiting on us." Jack laughed.

"To Peppers!" Felix yelled as they exited the dorm building, piling into Nate's car and driving off.

The car ride mostly consisted of Jack and Mark showing each other funny photos of their phones in the back seat, while Felix directed Nate to the restaurant. Once there, the crew got out, heading up to the hostess.

"Hi! Welcome to Peppers! Just 4 for you today?"

The boys nodded as she pulled out there menus, and Felix smirked.

"That'll be 2 adults and 2 kids." He said, pointing back at Jack and Mark.

"Hey!" Mark called out, and the hostess gave him a small smile as she pulled out 4 adult menus.

"Ass." Jack murmured, and Nate snickered. They were seated quickly and had a comfortable chatter among them as their waiter showed up.

"Hi, my name is Cameron and I'll be your server today! Can I get you guys started off with some drinks?"

Felix ordered a strawberry lemonade for he and Nate, begging him to try it, and Mark and Jack both ordered Dr. Peppers. The waiter smiled and asked if they wanted an appetizer and they declined, letting him go get their drinks.

"So Nate, how did you have the misfortune to meet Felix?"

"He's in my Psych class." Nate laughed as Felix rolled his eyes. "How do you guys know each other?"

"We became friends with him as freshmen when Mark and I first started."

"You started at the same time?"

"Damn straight!" Mark said, high fiving Jack randomly and Nate gave a weird face.

"Are you?" He said as the waiter brought their drinks back, patiently awaiting their orders.

"Are we what?" Jack asked, looking at his menu as Mark ordered.

"Straight." Nate asked, and Felix nearly choked to death with laughter.

Mark was wide eyed as he finished ordering, but Jack was indifferent as he began his.

"What would make you think we weren't straight?" Mark asked, and Nate shrugged with a blush.

"Laying in the bed between his legs shirtless as you play video games and he plays in your hair is pretty damn domestic."

Mark smiled, chuckling lightly as he nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is."

The waiter moved on to Felix as Jack spoke, lightly and happily.

"I dunno, I guess we're super comfortable with ourselves so we don't think much of it." He said, sipping on his drink.

"I mean, some of the things we do could probably be seen as...I dunno..."

"Totally gay." Felix said, fluffing his hair as Nate ordered. "Most of the things you do are seen as romantic shit. You're worse than me and Marzia!"

"Marzia and _I_." Mark corrected, and Felix rolled his eyes.

"Sorry if I made you feel awkward." Nate said shyly as they waiter left, and both Mark and Jack waved him off.

"It's an easy confusion, we get it alot. I guess we are platonic...ish?"

" _Ish_?"

"Well...we do cuddle sometimes, and we do alot together- _not sexually, Felix_ -and I guess it's hard ta define. We are friends..."

"With emotional and physical benefits." Mark finished, and he shushed Felix before he could comment. Nate nodded slowly, smiling at them.

"That's really cool. I'm glad you guys are comfortable enough for that. I'm sure you get that question alot though."

"Ye have no idea. Imagine Felix's confusion when he tried to burst in on us sleeping one time and caught us suckin' each other off." Jack said, and Nate _did_ choke on his drink.

"He's kidding. You're going to kill him!" Mark chastised, smacking Jack's arm as their food arrived.

* * *

 

The rest of the evening went peacefully, various taunts going between Mark and Jack and Nate watched their banter with joy. He and Felix had come to the conclusion that no matter how much it seemed they were meant to be, they would always be platonic...ish.

 


	15. Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark isn't funny...but Jack knows that. 
> 
> -Adult AU!  
> -Bad Jokes, Knock Knock Jokes, humour, comedy

Jack was sitting in his room when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Knock knooock!"

He rolled his eyes and closed his book, fixing himself properly on the bed. "Come on in!"

Mark opened the door with a frown, pouting at Jack. "You were supposed to say 'Who's there?' not 'Come on in!', have you no shame Jack?"

"Yer not settin' me up fer one of yer shitty jokes again, Mark." He replied, crossing his legs as he picked up his phone.

"What??? My jokes aren't shitty!"

"Oh yeah? Okay, tell me the punchline ye were just about to say. Go on, make me laugh."

Mark giggled as he squared up his shoulders to prepare for his joke. "Okay, so, I was gonna be like 'knock knock' and you were gonna be all 'who's there?' and i was gonna be all like "No this is Mark!!" He laughed loudly, and Jack just held a straight face.

"And ye thought that was _funny_???"

  
"Don't you _get_ it??? You asked who was there, but you said 'who's there' but my name isn't-"

"Oh yeah. I _got_ it Mark. I just can't believe ye thought it was _funny_."

"Fine! Can I try another one?"

Jack sighed and sat back on his bed with crossed arms. "Be my guest."

"Okay, so a duck walks into a bar right? He orders like 10 drinks, but then he remembers he forgot his wallet. So, the bartender is a horse and he's like " _hay_ , how are you gonna pay your tab?" And the duck is all...just put it on my _bill_!"

"Mark yer _killin_ ' me here. That joke doesn't make any sense. If the bartender puts the drinks on his bill then that means he still has to pay it that night." Jack reasoned, and Mark pouted as he leaned his hands on the edge of the bed.

"Aw c'mon that was funny! Stop overanalyzing things and just laugh!!!"

"I'll laugh when it's funny. Now go 'way! M'tryin' to read." Jack pouted, making a shooing motion with his hands.

"Fine. Oh! I actually came in here to tell you the pizza was here. I kinda forgot."

Jack put his book back down and raised an eyebrow. "There was _pizza_ here and ye spent _5 minutes_ tellin' me shitty jokes???"

"It wasn't five minutes! And they _aren't_ shitty!"

Jack groaned again as he put the book down and stood up, walking past Mark to the kitchen.

"Ladies think I'm funny y'know!" Mark yelled after Jack.

"Keep tellin' yerself that." Jack said, releasing a small laugh as he spotted the pizza.


	16. One Man Drinking Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is lonely and Jack is busy. 
> 
> -High School AU!  
> -Underage Drinking, Accidental Cuddling?, Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Drinking and Crying

He downed another swig as he heard the music blaring. He could've went downstairs with Jack, but the pain of being invisible to everyone wasn't something he needed to feel right now.

He knew they were here for Jack, not for him.

Why would they not be?

Jack was amazing.

Still, he sat holed up in his room, throwing back a bottle of Fireball like his life depended on it.

  
He guessed in a way, it did.

He was in a weird mental state of limbo between wanting to disappear and wanting to be seen, but he didn't have the guts to make either happen. The music pulsed through his body like a heartbeat, and he wished his could be replaced.

Jack had told him he was welcome to join the party, even actually _wanted_ him there, but of course, Mark just lied and said he had homework. He wouldn't let his own insecurities bring Jack down.

He thought life was supposed to be easy at 16.

He took another drink. 

  
A knock on the door didn't phase him. He stayed quiet and watched the black painted wood, waiting on some couple to break through the door and make him leave his room so they could fuck on his bed.

His throat lurched.

Instead, he got a stunning sight. There stood Jack, brown and grey hair fluffed out over his face, wearing black jeans and a grey sweater, staring at him like his mother had died.

"Jack! Areya enjoyin your paaarty?" Mark slurred, and Jack frowned as he shut the door behind him silently. He stared at Mark a bit more, ignoring the question as he snatched the bottle out of his hand. "Hey!"

Without a single word, Jack sat the bottle down on Mark's dresser, and if he would've had the time to clean it up, he probably would've just thrown it on the ground. Mark watched as Jack sat on the edge of his bed, blue eyes staring at him with the answers to everything, and he only sighed.

"Didja neeeeed somethin I was kinda _busy_ there."

"Come down to the party." A soft Irish voice spoke, and Mark looked up with sad, brown eyes to focus.

"I toldja, I'm busy." He insisted, and he watched Jack's fists clench. Jack wasn't an angry person ever.

Unless you lied to him.

Unless _Mark_ lied to him.

"Come down. Ta. Th' party." He repeat, Irish lilt thicker as Mark swallowed.

"No."

Jack nodded, then stood up, turning towards the door without another word. Mark couldn't say he blamed him, he wouldn't have a worthless argument either. He didn't feel like retrieving the bottle, so he just laid back onto his bed, arms and legs splayed out as he felt the beat of the music.

Then, it stopped.

  
Then, Jack was yelling for everyone to get out.

Then, silence.

Mark exhaled and closed his eyes, ignoring the footsteps he heard coming back up the stairs.

Ignoring the opening of his door.

Ignoring the fresh rush of tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes until he felt fluffy hair under his chin and thin arms around his waist.

"You didn havto call off your party for me." Mark sighed, and Jack only sat up and looked into his eyes. Jack was good at being silent, yet saying everything you needed to hear. He ran his fingers through Mark's hair, scratching his scalp lightly as if he were washing it.

"I know."

"Why?"

"Our friendship is more important ta me than some damn party Mark." Jack breathed, positioning himself against the bed in a way that made Mark fall right onto his chest. He listened to the steady pulse inside of Jack, his breathing shallow and labored. "I wish ye would believe me."

It was Mark's turn to be silent, reveling in the calmness of the situation. Jack was extremely affectionate, but it mostly stopped at hugs and high fives. Cuddling was something deep, something personal, that he only shared with those he was close to.

"Things will be fine. Ye got me, right?"

"Not all the time."

"Yes. All th' time. Ye can't rid yerself of me so easily."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Mark. She's not gonna take up all my time. We aren't growin' apart, we're growin' _up_. This is high school, ye need to be enjoyin' yerself and not mopin' around. Did ye call _yer_ girlfriend?"

Mark sighed, figuring she would probably be very worried by now. "No. I donwanna stress her out."

"I think it's more stressful ta not know than ta know." Jack breathed, and Mark relaxed into his touch.

"You're right." Mark hiccuped. "Like always."

Jack chuckled softly as he clapped to turn the room lights off, then turned the bedside lamp on. "M'not _always_ right."

"Suuuure." Mark smiled, eyes watching the bottle he tried to put in place of his friend. He knew he would regret drinking at such a young age, but smoking was disgusting and he was too squirmy to self harm. It seemed like the only option.

"Ye always have me, Mark. Even if I'm miles away er right here, ye _always_ have me. Ye need to stop tryin' ta cope alone with somethin' major. Maybe ye should see a shrink."

Mark shrugged against Jack and sighed, eyes closing softly. "Maybe."

"Go to bed, Mark. M'not leavin' ye tonight.  M'right here. _Please stop drinkin'_."

Mark was silent now as he nodded. He wouldn't make Jack a promise he couldn't keep. Jack didn't deserve that, and he probably didn't deserve Jack.

 


	17. The Weather Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a sequel to Goodnight Moon

"Jack where are you going?" Mark said, looking up from behind his glasses as Jack slipped on a pair of chucks and a hoodie. "You are _not_ going outside."

Jack rolled his eyes as he tied his shoes up. "Thanks fer th' suggestion _pa_ , but I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"That's debatable."

Jack gave him a Look.

"You're going to get sick and do you know who has to take care of you when that happens?"

"Ye don't _haveta_ ye _offer_ ta, and who am I ta deny ye such joy?"

"How thoughtful." Mark said, deadpan. "Jack I'm serious it's finals week."

"All the more reason fer me ta enjoy this weather! Why don't ye join me?"

"Oh, I don't know Jack, probably has something to do with me not wanting to have the flu."

"It's sprinklin' Mark. Ye act like it's outright pourin' out."

"No but your brain obviously is if you think either of us is going out into that rain."

Jack nodded as he pulled his hoodie onto his head and leaned on the door frame.   
"Yer definitely _comin_ ' with me now."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because, I went out on a ledge fer ye and got lost jus' because ye wanted to go stargazin'. I think ye can come play in the rain fer a bit."

"Let's not forget how you complained the whole way back to the car."

"Which was justified!"

Mark gave him the Look back.

"Pleaseeee? I'll let ye eat the last cookie this timeeee~"

"No. You won't."

"Yeah yer right. Come with me anyways?"

Mark sighed and put down his phone, sliding his feet into his shoes and huffing. "Fine. But only for a few minutes. And we are _not_ going out into the woods."

"Rules, rules, _rules_ , I got it! Now c'mon before the rain stops and shit gets hot again." Jack beamed as he pulled Mark out into the cold, wet air. Mark laughed at the sheer happiness on Jack's face as the rain hit his skin. He knew that Jack loved being in the rainy cold because it reminded him of home, so he didn't feel quite as angry anymore as he watched him from under an awning. Jack motioned for him to join him, so he pulled on his hoodie and took the hand that was offered, feeling as the rain tickled his tan skin.

"Isn't this fun???" Jack breathed, and Mark only nodded. "This is more beautiful than anythin' ye can see on tv or th' internet. Nothin' beats the real thing." Jack said, and Mark had to agree with him on that.


	18. Admit It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a stalker, and Jack is fed up. 
> 
> -AdultsAU!  
> -Stalking, Anger, Creepy, Crushes, Best Friends, Police

Jack was furious. He could see her standing off to the side, pretending to listen to some girl, eyes glued to Mark.

"Is she watching me?" Mark asks, and Jack seethed.

"Not fer fuckin' long." Jack remarked, walking calmly around Mark before Mark grabbed his arm.

"Dude you can't fucking confront her! What if she's a murderer?"

"Then m' a fuckin' _martyr_. I'm sick of us bein' all holed up and paranoid because of her. Fuck her. M'gonna set her straight." Jack whispered before raising an accusatory eyebrow. "Unless _you_ wanna do it."

"The best of luck." Mark smiled sheepishly, and Jack rolled his eyes, walking off towards the girl. Both of the women made eye contact with him, and the innocent one looked terrified.

"Aye! You, right there! Fuckin' redhead. Ye got somethin' ye gotta say ta us?"

" _Excuse me_?" The stalker said, and the other girl just stared. Jack turned to her with a polite smile as he grabbed the stalker's wrist so she couldn't go anywhere _near_ Mark.

"Could ye excuse us fer a minute? M'sure ye have somewhere ta be right?" He asked, and she nodded quickly, rushing off. " _You_. Leave my fuckin' friend alone. Ye think we can't see you? Creepin' around like a fuckin' pickpocket." He spat, letting go of her wrist, ignoring her as she rubs them softly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said, rolling her eyes, which made Jack's heart damn near explode in his chest.

"Yer a _stalker_ man."

She snickered at Jack's anger, placing her hands on her hips. "And you have proof of that?"

"Nope." He smiled at her cockiness. "But _Mark_ does."

Her face twitched ever so slightly at the mention of his best friend, but Jack was unphased. "And what kinda proof would that be?"

"Ye think yer the only one with a _camera_?"

She stilled, glancing over at Mark who was walking up behind Jack, stone faced and deliberately ignoring her.

"Are you okay?" Mark asks Jack, shooting the girl a rude look.

"Fine. _Perfectly_ fine." He smiles at her, and she frowns.

"I can't fucking _believe_ you'd pick _him_ over _me_." She remarked, and Mark winced.

"You've been fucking following me around for the past _year_ , showing up to my goddamn job and home, and you _seriously_ think I'd side with you?"

She rolled her eyes, huffing and pushing past them. "Whatever. You weren't worth my time anyways. But you _will_ regret not loving me Mark." She paused, turning to him with a crazed smile. "You'll want me one day."

"Excuse me? Ye little-" Jack was heading towards her before Mark grabbed his arm again, shaking his head as she smiled.

" _Good boy_. Bye Mark." She waved, walking off down the street. Jack's eye twitched as he watched her, blue eyes filled with anger.

"We're turnin' in those photos Mark. This ends _now_."

Mark took a shaky inhale and nodded, following Jack to the police station.


	19. Vanilla Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hates Valentine's Day.
> 
> -AdultsAU  
> -Housefires, Graphic Depictions of Violence?, Major Character Death, Criminals, Roommates, Valentines Day, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Flashbacks

It was valentines day, but Jack felt no love. He was sitting outside, eyes trained on the sky. He couldn't cry anymore but, the pain was still there. In his mind, he was taken back to that day.

* * *

 

Jack had finally gotten a date for valentine's day, a nice girl named Ana he'd met as a waitress. They met up at the movies, per her request. Before the movie began, he figured he'd let his roommate, Mark, know he would be home shortly after it was over, unless Ana wanted to go elsewhere afterwards.

He found it weird that Mark didn't respond immediately like usual, but he brushed it off as him having found a date of his own.

He and Ana shared quiet jokes and laughs during the movie, and were even holding hands over the armrest. Once the movie was over, Ana had opted to visit a small cafe she loved a few blocks over, and he obliged.

_Me: Hey, goin 2 a cafe. B home shortly. U ok?_

He waited on a response as they walked, checking his phone every few minutes. When they arrived there, he opted to grab them a table as she went to freshen up.

_Me: Mark, I'm worried. Where r u?_

"Is something wrong?" She asked, returning to the table to Jack's worried expression.

"Uhm, my roommate isn't respondin' to my texts."

"Is he on a date? It is Valentine's day."

"Not that I know of. He was at home playing video games with a few of our friends when I left."

She made a confused face. "Did you text your other friends? Maybe he's sleeping."

Jack nodded as he added Bob, Wade, and Felix to a group text.

_Me: guys, are u still @ tha house?_

_Bob: nah, we left a bit ago._

_Wade: yeah, Mark was still there though._

_Felix: is something wrong?_

_Me: he's not answering his phone. Im on a date._

_Bob: that's weird. Maybe he fell asleep?_

_Me: mayb. Thanx._

"Any luck?" Ana asked as she looked over the menu.

"I think...I think i'm gonna have to take a raincheck on this." Jack said, and she nodded understandingly. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, telling him she had a nice night.

He exited the cafe and began sprinting to their home, thankful it wasn't very far from it. The closer he got, the more he felt sick to his stomach. The smell of burning wood and rotting flesh filled the air, and his worry skyrocketed.

He could hear police cars.

Chatter.

Water.

Screaming.

He rounded the corner quickly and nearly dropped to his knees.

They were carrying Mark out on a stretcher.

Except..he didn't look like Mark anymore...he was all...burned. Charred. Covered in blackened, rotting flesh.

Jack threw up on their grass, drawing attention to himself.

He couldn't move for a bit, then he looked up to see an officer pushing a guy in handcuffs, smile set on his face as he watched Jack's reactions.

Did _he_ do this?

Jack got up to his feet and ran towards the guy, shaking off officers who were holding him back.

" **WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY ROOMMATE???** " He screamed, and the guy only chuckled at him, full on cackling by the time the officers grabbed Jack and held him back as they put the man in the squad car. " **WHAT HAPPENED?????** "

"Sir. Calm down. I believe you're Jack? We found lots of photos of you all around the house when we went in."

"Why is this happenin'? Wh-what happened to Mark?" Jack whispered, eyes watching as the stretcher was lifted into the ambulance.

"Dylan, the guy we just arrested, was trying to rob you when your roommate, Mark? Caught him. When Mark tried to call the cops, he threw a lamp at him to knock him out, then used the stove to set the house on fire. We were alerted by your neighbors, and we arrived before he could find an escape route. You're very lucky..."

The officer went on, but Jack tuned him out, falling to the ground in a mix of nausea and sorrow.

  
Mark was _hurt_.

  
He should have come home _sooner_.

  
He shouldn't have _left_.

  
This _wouldn't_ have happened.

  
This was _all_ Jack's fault.

He threw up again, and jerked away as the officer tried to help him up. They continued and he kicked and screamed, forcing them away as he closed his eyes. The smell of rotting flesh had returned and he was screaming, pushing, kicking, punching, anything to get them off.

They restrained him as if he had hurt Mark. And in a way, he guessed he did.

He opened his eyes just long enough to see the ambulance lights go out.

Then he closed them again, and cried.

* * *

 

He wasn't the same after Mark died. He couldn't get the smell out of his nose, the memory out of his head. He cried 24 hours a day, sometimes having a flashback and trying to fight and kick his way out of non dangerous situations.

He was paranoid everyday that Dylan would come back.

He was hopeful everyday that Mark would come back.

Though his house was charred, he refused to leave.

So they took him by force.

He fought, kicked, and screamed, but nothing worked.

They took him away for good, to a place that would help him "forget and forgive." they said.

Yet here he sat, 4 years later, still remembering Valentines day.


	20. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you." 
> 
> "I don't care."
> 
> "I love you..."
> 
> "I know."
> 
> -AdultsAU!  
> -Angst, Unrequited Love, Sadness, Crying, Friendship

They sat face to face, staring as the coffee table was used as a buffer, a trench between war zones, and Jack was winning.

 

"I don't...I _can't_ do this."

"Do what? Ye brought this on _yerself_ , Mark. M'not gonna jus'...fall in love with ye because ye feel that way. This isn't a fairy tale."

"I know that Jack. Just...will you _please_ listen?"

"I've listened **enough**! Ye guilt trip me _every_ time I walk into a room. _Every_ time I look at ye. _Every_ time I talk. Blah blah blah ye say and I jus' watch ye because I can't _have_ ye."

"You _can_ have me," Mark says, voice breaking. "You don't _want_ me."

Jack stared at him carefully, crease between his brows prominent as he stands.

" **Stop it**."

" _I love you_." Mark spits, and Jack gives a breathy laugh. "You disgust me."

"I don't _care_." He says, nonplussed. Mark wonders who he's trying to convince.

"I know."

 

Jack stays silent, leaning against the wall of Mark's home, staring.

"If you don't care Jack, spare me more heartbreak and fucking _leave_."

Jack looks down, foot tapping on the carpet as he thinks.

"M'not losin' ye. I fuckin' _refuse_."

"Oh? So what? You get a choice? Your emotions matter, but mine don't?"

"Mine are _reasonable_ , Mark! Look at ye! Ye look like fuckin' hell in a handbasket and I can't do _anythin_ '..." Jack breathes, a sob escaping his throat as he looks up with glossy blue eyes.

Mark chuckles quietly, running a hand through messy raven hair. "You could be with me." He says, but he knows it won't happen.

Jack stares at him with a testy gaze, then sighs as he walks over to Mark and rests his head on his shoulder. "I _can't._ "

"You **can**. You just don't **want** to be."

 

Jack sighs again, and Mark feels his breath against his neck, inhaling the familiar scent of Jack filling his home. "Say it again."

" _Jack_ -"

" _Please_."

Mark sighs and rubs Jack's arm, consoling him although he has all the power in this war.

 

He's taken all of Mark's men, overrun his trenches, and Mark is sleeping with the enemy.

 

"I love you..." Mark repeats, and Jack sighs woefully.

"You _don't_." He whispers, and Mark doesn't answer.

He stays in Mark's arms, mind focused on how they've become this.

 

"Say it back." Mark says out of the blue, and Jack sits up, gazing into big, brown, tired eyes.

"I _can't_."

"You **won't**."

" _Mark_ -" Jack tries to bargain, but his words fall short as Mark sniffles and mutters one word.

 

"Leave."

 

And Jack knows its time. He follows Mark to the door, steps weighted and regretful as he turns towards him. Mark smiles at him, and Jack can see right through it. Mark is transparent.

But so is Jack, so Jack smiles too.

"Tomorrow?" He asks, and Mark nods as more tears fall down his face. It hurts to see him like this, but this is as good as they can get.

"Tomorrow." There's an expected silence, then Mark's voice fills the air. "I love you." Mark says, confident in his words as his voice shatters to pieces, and the you was lost on deaf ears.

Jack nodded, taking an inhale as he quickly hugs Mark and sighs. "I...I know."

"That's okay." Mark mutters.

Jack's heart lurches at that, but he knows its the truth. He won't lose his best friend, no matter how much it hurts.

"Come back please." He hears, and there isn't an option. 

 

He would rather kill them both than live without Mark.

 

"I won't leave ye. Ye have me."

 

Mark smiles at him again, a self hating, self pitying look as Jack turns away from the door as it shuts, and Jack slides down it and breathes. He tries to find it in himself to regret all of this, to stop hurting Mark but he's at a loss.

The war is down to him and Mark, and he's at a bittersweet victory. 


End file.
